


You'll Come For Me

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: A4M, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Sexual Fantasy, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Are you coming to the work holiday party? No? What if I give you an incentive? Think about it.
Relationships: Reader/Narrator - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	You'll Come For Me

It's a little past midnight and you're in bed when your phone buzzes. It's a text from me. I'm asking if you're going to the work holiday party. You reply with a negative. Coming back to work when you could not be there sounds awfully unappealing, and you aren't close with most of your coworkers. Actually, you think it's a bit weird I'm texting you regarding personal life.

You close your eyes and put your head back down, not expecting much of a reply. But you do check your phone when I text back after some minutes, and your heart jumps.

"What if I gave you a blowjob?"

Even as you start to think about me on my knees looking up at you, you text back telling me to stop goofing off. Seriously, what am I doing sending something like that, you think. I send you a photo in response.

My eyes are out of frame, but you can still see my lips at the very top. It's a shot from a high angle, and I'm clutching a towel to my chest as you look down at my nude body. I look fresh out of the shower. You stare until my next text interrupts your thoughts. I ask if you'll come. To the party, that is. You say you'll consider it, but we both know the truth. I see the way you look at me at work. The subtle changes in your behavior. You'll come for me. I bid you goodnight and leave you alone with your thoughts.

And thoughts they are. You look at my photo. You look at my lips. You think of them around your cock. Where would we be? A restroom? An empty office? A supply closet? You stroke your dick as you start to fantasize. You think an office would be so hot. You'd sit down at a desk and I'd hide underneath it, sucking you off. You'd run your fingers through my hair and buck your hips. As you'd cum, you'd grab my head and force me all the way down. Maybe I'd gag and gasp for air when you let me go. My eyes would water up but I’d grin at you and lick my lips. But a fantasy can't end there, surely. I'd push you back away from the desk and come out from underneath. You'd bend me over and fuck me from behind.

You start to stroke your cock faster as you get more into the fantasy. Imagining the things we would do. You wish I was there in the bed with you. You would bring me back to your place, and I'd barely be able to unbutton my clothes before you couldn't take it any longer. You'd fuck me hard with my dress shirt open and my pants on the floor. We'd take it into the shower later. You imagine me moaning into your ear and telling you to cum inside and it drives you over the edge. You think about seeing your cum on my face.

You'll go to the holiday party. You'll come for me.

**Author's Note:**

> (2020)


End file.
